


Early to Rise

by kpenguins48



Category: The Facts of Life
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Humor, Lesbian Sex, Modern Era, Post-Series, Romance, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8062069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpenguins48/pseuds/kpenguins48
Summary: A little detour in a morning ritual. PWP For Melody: Thank you for your ideas, inspiration, and constant support.





	

The unwelcome buzzing of the football shaped alarm clock gave Jo the urge to silence it permanently with her aluminum softball bat.  The urge quickly subsided as she remembered it had been a gift from Tootie years before. Jo was more sentimental than she'd ever admit.

"I got it," Blair said as she reached over, quickly shutting it off while Jo simply gumbled beneath the soft percale sheets. "Go back to sleep hon," Blair told her.  "You have plenty of time."

The morning sun seeped through the mini blinds just a touch, and formed bright spots on the mauve carpet as Blair made her way to the bathroom.  "Sometimes one day just blends into another," she mumbled to herself as she stepped in the shower. 

A little later, the lovely heiress stood before the mirror in a revealing bra and lacy panties.  As she styled her hair, a nude Jo slinked behind her with her arms tightening around the blonde's waist.  Her breath was warm and seductive as it tickled Blair's ear.  "I'm gonna take a shower.  Care to join me?"

"Baby, I was just about to get dressed," Blair protested just as Jo began to slide her hands over the material that covered her full breasts.  Even though she objected verbally, her nipples told a different story as they came alive beneath Jo's fingers.  

"Hmmm..." Jo moaned as she felt the hardened peaks.  "So what was that you were sayin'? I didn't quite catch it," she smirked, very pleased with herself.  

"You always do this to me. You're very distracting, Jo. Do you know that?"

"Yup," Jo said as she gave Blair's nipples a slight pinch. The heiress moaned softly at the sensation. The tomboy caressed her wife's hips over the fine silk of her black panties, slipping a hand underneath, just above the hairline.  Blair could feel an inferno of heat coming from her partner's body as it pushed against hers. She also detected the distinct sensation of Jo's hardened nipples pressing into her back.

"You woke up in a hurry, didn't you?"

"I was tryin' to catch ya while you were still naked," Jo smiled her sexiest smile; the one that Blair could never resist. "But that's easy enough to fix."

"I don't have a choice, do I?"

"Nope," Jo answered as she nibbled on Blair's earlobe and unhooked her bra.  She cupped her hands over her partner's breasts, stroking firmly, the nipples straining for further attention.  "Mmm... I love your tits," Jo breathed hotly into her ear. "I'm gonna give 'em a good soaping in the shower."

"So you're just assuming I’m going to drop everything and take a shower with you?" Blair asked with a coy tone.

"Yes," Jo responded matter-of-factly.  She took down Blair's panties in one sweep and snickered. "See babe?  You dropped your bra and now your panties."  Her hand grabbed one of the blonde's ass cheeks and squeezed, making Blair moan. 

Blair quickly turned around and wrapped her arms around Jo's neck engaging her in a searing kiss.  Her hands moved down Jo's back, pulling them closer together.

"Okay so I've dropped everything," Blair quipped as she opened the shower doors and gestured for Jo to go in. "After you, my love. You know the old saying: 'Age before beauty.'"

"Cute, Blair."

Taking a shower had always been the best way for Jo to wake up in the morning. An electric jolt that traveled to her center added to her wakefulness as Blair's willing hands encircled her breasts. 

"Honey, can you wash my hair?" Jo asked. "And use your nails." 

Blair was happy to oblige as she loved the feeling of Jo's dark wavy locks through her fingers. The warm water flowing through made it feel so much more sensual.

There was something about having Blair wash her hair that Jo always adored. She felt pampered and aroused at the same time and Blair enjoyed making her feel that way. As she rinsed, the blonde's lips followed the same trail as the shampoo as it ran down the brunette's back. Jo could feel Blair's tongue lightly sliding down her spine, headed in the direction of her luscious ass. As her wife gave playful bites to one cheek, then the other, Jo felt a tingling throughout her body that set up shop in her proud nipples. Blair worked her way back up Jo's body and spun her around, causing her to gasp in surprise. The intermittent pinching of her hard pink buds was slightly painful yet she groaned in pleasure, her breathing picking up speed. A fevered need journeyed over both their bodies and Jo felt the sudden urge to taste Blair's tongue again. Their tongues interlocked with urgency while the tomboy's slick and soapy hands moved in a circular motion over her partner's breasts. 

"Princess, you make me want ya so bad," Jo hissed as she took a nipple into her ravenous mouth, sucking with enough force for Blair to arch her back and cry out in both pleasure and pain. Jo grabbed the hair conditioner bottle and tried to get down on her knees. Both women laughed at her attempt to maneuver in this confined space. 

"Oww! Can ya move over a little?"

"Jo, what do you think I'm trying to do? Ouch! Dammit."

"What happened?"

"Oh, I bumped myself on the safety bar," she replied, slightly irritated.

"Ya just had to get one when we remodeled in here, didn't ya?"

"But they're both decorative and practical," the heiress reasoned. "How could I not?"

"Well, ya just hurt yourself on it for one thing," Jo smirked.

"Oh hush."

Jo finally settled semi-comfortably on her knees. "Where did ya bump yourself?"

"My derriere. I’ll probably have a bruise later on."

Jo gave one of her famous eye rolls. "Can't ya just say 'ass' like everyone else?" 

"You know perfectly well Jo that I'm not like everyone else."

Jo agreed with a laugh. "Yeah, this is true. At any rate... I can make it all better," she said with a sinister grin as she squirted some hair conditioner into her hand.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothin'."

"You have to be doing some--oh god Jo."

Jo began to slide her conditioner-covered hands over Blair's butt cheeks, massaging firmly. Blair then felt a satin tongue slithering between her nether lips, briefly dipping into her warm, wet center. 

"Oh yes," Blair murmured low as Jo steadily squeezed and rubbed her ass. The feeling of Jo's mouth sucking and exploring every crevice of her womanhood was maddening, making the blonde thankful the safety bar was there after all. Blair choked out Jo's name as she felt a fingertip enter her ass just slightly, gently probing the sensitive opening. The pressure was building and Blair found herself almost to the point of no return. Her knuckles were white as she continued clutching the bar, with her other hand tangled in Jo's hair. The brunette savored the taste, fragrance and zest that was all Blair. 

"Joey...god...yeah...Jo!"

Blair's orgasm took over like shockwaves throughout her being as she groaned in delight. When her legs finally gave out, Jo grabbed her to break her fall. She slowly descended the water-slicked granite wall then lay her head on her wife's shoulder, momentarily unable to speak. 

"Damn," Blair gulped as she caught her breath. "What was I thinking when I complained I didn't want to get undressed?"

"You know damn well ya can't resist me." Jo grinned, still pleased with herself. "Latent stubbornness?"

"Mmm," Blair sighed comfortably as Jo held her.

"Blair, uh...can we get up now? The shower spray is hittin' me in the face and I'm gonna drown," Jo laughed.

Blair's warm sable eyes lit up as a thought popped into her head. "That gives me an idea. Let's try to get up without killing ourselves."

Once the couple got back to their feet, Blair unhooked the massaging shower head and held it up. "You know honey, we haven't used this in a while," she smiled. 

Blair took Jo in her arms, kissing her with even more fervor than before. As she reached around, the tomboy felt the warm, pulsing water as it sensually wandered up and down her back, down to her aching calves, and back up again. Blair kissed and lightly bit the pulse point of Jo's neck causing a moan to surface from her throat. Jo felt a hand encircling her breast and the warm spray moving directly to her clitoris. 

"Aww, fuck," Jo blurted out when Blair adjusted the pulsation to a more concentrated stream. The heiress then moved her way down Jo's slippery body, about to bury her face in between the folds of her throbbing sex.

"I going to make you come now," Blair uttered with hot breath as her lips closed in on her partner's aching clit. Jo threw her head back in delight at the contact. 

"Shit," Jo whimpered. She felt lightheaded as all the blood in her body seemed to migrate between her legs. Bracing herself against the wall, she held Blair's head in place. The pounding of the water flowing down on them was no match for the pounding going on in Jo's nether region. She cried out in exquisite release and somehow managed to stay upright.

 

The couple took turns leisurely drying off one another. When Blair purchased the bath towels made of fine Egyptian cotton, Jo balked at the price. She now appreciated their pleasing softness and found them perfect for finishing off their marathon shower session. "Blair, I have to admit you were right about these towels."

"Of course I was," she replied smugly.

The blonde's unwavering self confidence that was once a source of annoyance to Jo was something she now found very endearing and even admired. "Baby, what am I gonna do with you?"

"Another shower would be fine," Blair grinned.

Jo bundled her partner in one of the giant towels and carried her into the bedroom as they laughed all the way. They lay on the bed cuddling when Blair saw the time on the football alarm clock and panicked. 

"Jo, we have to get going or we'll both be late." She jumped up and bounded to the closet.

"Don't worry about it," Jo said as she sank into the pillows with her arms folded behind her head. "Right before our shower, I made two phone calls. We're both very sick today." She smiled once more with that uber-sexy look that Blair couldn't get enough of.

"Great idea," Blair giggled. "If we're sick we might get feverish and sweaty." She lay beside her partner once more.

"Exactly," Jo agreed as she took Blair in her arms and softly kissed her. "And when we get sweaty I guess we'll just have to take another shower."

Blair pulled the towel over them. "I guess we will."

 

The end.

The Facts of Life and its characters are the property of Sony Pictures Television. No infringement is intended.


End file.
